Dance Partners
by middy-pirate
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are dating and became dance partners for the year. What will happen if as soon as everything seems perfect, they get in a huge fight? The story is better than the summary.
1. Auditions

Chapter 1-Auditions

September 3 10:30 Sunday

Dear Diary,

Well, it has officially been 3 months and 3 days since Troy and I have been dating. He asked me during the after party. The same day we shared our first kiss. It wasn't interrupted by Chad. Tomorrow starts the second week of our eleventh grade year. Troy and I had a great summer. Midnight strolls, days at the park, hanging out on my porch swing, singing, and watching him play basketball. Everyone is pretty much used to us singing now.

Gabriella

"Hey man what's up?" Chad called running up to Troy who was digging through his locker.

"I can't find it."

"What?"

"My audition paper."

Chad just stared at him.

"Chorus try outs today!"

"Oooooh," Chad said finally understanding.

"Looking for this?" Gabriella asked coming up behind Troy. Troy turned and saw her holding his paper.

"You left it at my house Friday."

Without saying anything Troy hugged her in thanks.

"I'll uh...see ya later," Chad smirked.

When he was gone Gabriella spoke again, "What class do you have now?"

"Social Studies, 110," Troy answered, "You?"

"I'm going to 109."

I'll walk you there," Troy said, "and I'll even carry your books."

He took them from her and gave her a smile to die for.

**Free Period**

"Mr. Bolton!" Ms. Darbus called from the audition room, "You're up!"

"Good luck," Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear as he stood up.

After Troy sang for Ms. Darbus she told him the list of who made what chorus would be up in two days. Troy walked toward the gym to spend the rest of free period practicing.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry this chapter was short and not very exciting. Some stories start that way. I promise it will get better and longer. Keep reading and please review!!!**

**Thanks to...**

**My best friends... I couldn't do it without you!!!**

**People who will keep reading!!**

**And those who review!!!**

**Disclamer- I did not write this fic, my BFF did, I'm just putting it out there. I do not in any way own HSM, or any of the characters if I did, whoo! That would be so cool! But we're just not gonna go into what I'd do with Zac Efron!! ; )**


	2. Partners

**Chapter 2-Partners**

Troy walked in to the school on Wednesday morning feeling nervous. He went straight to the lists and scanned for his name. He found it under Jazz Rock, the show choir every singer wanted to be in. Under that list were also Sharpay and Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez. He headed off for homeroom where Ms. Darbus, Chad, and Gabriella would all be.

"Mr. Bolton look at that list to see who your dance partner will be," Ms. Darbus said pointing to a sheet on the wall. Troy looked at it and saw his name right next to Gabriella's; they were year long dance partners. He went to talk to her.

"So," he said to her," You're my partner." She just smiled.

"Miss Montez, will you come here please?" Ms. Darbus called. As Gabriella got up Troy went to talk to Chad and Sharpay walked in. When Gabriella came back Troy asked what Ms. Darbus wanted.

"She wanted to know my opinion for musicals this year." Unfortunately for everyone, Sharpay heard.

"Ryan!" Sharpay ran through the halls pushing anyone that was between her and her brother. "Do you believe it?!" she shouted.

"NO!" Ryan shouted standing like a soldier.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about!?!"

"NO!"

"Stop screaming!" Sharpay demanded," Today Ms. Darbus asked Montez what musical she wanted to do this year!"

"SO!"

"Ugh!" Sharpay hit Ryan with her purse and stalked off. Then it hit her. "I have the perfect plan," she said to herself, "but I want it to be really perfect, so I can really get back at Montez. It's decided! I'll start in a week!"

Zeke happened to be walking by and gave her the weirdest look ever.

SWOOSH! Troy was playing basketball by himself. He threw himself down on the ground next to his cell phone and picked it up. He held down speed dial 1: Gabriella.

"Hello."

"Hey babe it's me."

"Hey Troy what's up?"

"Um... I'm here alone and bored. Wanna come over?"

"I'll be there in a few"

"Great see ya then"

"Bye."

Troy smiled to himself and went to wash up a bit.

DING DONG!!!

Troy answered the door and came face to face with Gabriella. She walked in and he hugged her. They both walked to the living room and sat in the smallest chair in the whole room together.

"So what do you wanna do?" Gabriella asked.

"We could always watch a movie. But we'd have to watch it in my room, this DVD player is broken."

"Sounds good to me. Let's watch a scary movie!"

Troy smiled at her excitement and carried her wedding style to his room. He popped in the scariest movie they owned and sat with his girlfriend on the bed. An hour later they were still watching the movie. Gabriella was so scared she was shaking. Something dead fell from the ceiling and she jumped a foot off the bed. Troy laughed and held her close assuring her it was ok. She began to shiver so Troy pulled up the covers.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem," he answered leaning in to kiss her.

The next morning Troy awoke with Gabriella next to him. He crawled off the bed trying not to wake her. It didn't work.

"Troy?" she mumbled stretching.

"Yeah, you're still at my house."

"Oh my gosh!" she said, "My mom's gonna be so worried! I gotta go! Bye Troy! Thanks! I had a lot of fun!"

"Bye," Troy said kissing her cheek," If you get in any trouble blame it on me."

She smiled and left. Luckily, Troy's family was still sleeping.

**Thanks for reading!! I can't wait for more reviews! I know it still kinda short, but don't worry!! Thanks to you all and to my BFF for putting this up for me!! I'm dedicated this chapter to my other BFF, Shelby!!! (NO!)**

DISCLAMER- I do not own this story, it's my friend's I'm just posting it. Again, HSM is NOT mine except in my dreams.


	3. Sharpay's Perfect Plan

Chapter 3-Sharpay's Perfect Plan

"Watch these two young people up here!" Ms. Darbus yelled at her jazz rock class. Everyone looked at the two dancers as they went through the whole dance. It was the dance the class was going to be learning first. The only words Troy heard them singing was something about knocking on each others doors. At one point the guy picked up the girl and spun her around. The last three notes, "I love you," ended the song softly. Gabriella looked at Troy and he realized he had been staring at her.

"Okay!" Ms. Darbus shouted, "Let's learn the words first!" By the end of the class they all knew

the words and a small part of the dance.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Gabriella!" Troy ran up to her as she picked up her books, "I'll walk you home." Without letting her answer he took her books in one hand and linked his fingers into hers.

Outside Chad, Zeke, and Jason having a conversation about basketball. Chad jumped up as Gabriella and Troy walked by. They walked right past.

"I guess he didn't see us," Chad said.

"Are you kidding?" Zeke asked," he wasn't looking at anyone but the girl next to him!"

"Hey Zeke," Jason said," What's up with Sharpay?"

"Oh, I gave up on her. The other day I heard her talking to herself." He laughed at the memory.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Sharpay walked out of the school and over to the cheerleaders. "HEY!" she yelled, "Which one of you likes Troy Bolton?!?"

All of them jumped up and down squealing. "You come here," Sharpay demanded of a extremely energetic one.

"Don't you hate the fact that he has a girlfriend?"

"YEAH!"

"Wanna do something about it?" Sharpay urged.

"YEAH!"

"Ok. Here's what you're gonna do."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Hey Troy," the cheerleader came up to Troy and the guys at lunch the next day. She sat down where Gabriella would be sitting in a few minutes.

"Hi," Troy answered, "Who are you?"

"Sara Sascowski!" she said giggling.

"Can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if I could watch you play basketball some time."

"Sorry," Troy answered, "We have closed practices."

"Oh," Sara said, "well, see ya later!"

"That was weird, "Chad stated.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

After school Gabriella was waiting for the herd by a tree. (Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi decided "The Herd" was the easiest thing to call themselves.)

She saw Sara coming toward her.

"Hi" Sara said.

"Hey," Gabriella said not knowing who this girl was.

"I really need to talk to you about Troy. He wanted me to tell you so he didn't have to. I don't know how to say this. Troy and I are going out."

"What?" Gabriella shouted.

"He asked me during the after party. I asked him about you and he said he didn't like you that way. I'm sorry. See ya around!"

The thought of what Sara had just said sank in. Tears stung in her eyes. The herd came up behind her and Troy covered her eyes.

"Guess who," he said.

Gabriella removed is hands. "You could have at least told me," she said tears threatening to fall.

"What?" Troy asked, "Are you ok?:

Staying calm Gabriella kept talking. "To make it easier for you, we're through."

She turned and ran. Not to a certain place, just to a place where she could cry. Just a place away from Troy Bolton.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry it took me so long. Please keep reviewing. **

**What do you think? Was Troy cheating on Gabriella and just playing dumb around his friends?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Keep reading!!!**

**Thanks to everyone!!! **


	4. Darbus Flips Out

**Chapter 4 Darbus Flips Out**

It was the next morning and for the eleventh time _Breaking Free_ filled Gabriella's room signaling a call from Troy.

"Ugh," Gabriella grunted, "I hate this song." She went downstairs, ate breakfast, and took the bus to school.

Jazz Rock that day was a disaster. After Ms. Darbus refused to switch Gabriella's partner, Gabriella refused to sing the romantic parts of the song. Also, it is hard to dance with a guy you want to stay ten yards away from at all times

"STOP!" Darbus yelled, " Bolton why aren't you spinning Montez? Montez why aren't you singing?!? Let's try again!" Five minutes later. "Stop! Bolton! Montez! Switch places with Evans twins!" Troy and Gabriella were now in the back .

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs

It was a week later and the guys of the herd were in a pizza parlor.

"Troy what is wrong with you?"

"Chad give it up. It's not my fault. You heard what she said." Chad had been bothering Troy about the break up for a week.

"Dude, pretty soon the whole school is gonna fall down because you guys aren't together," Zeke said.

"Don't be such a drama king, you sound like Sharpay," Troy answered.

"He's right man," Jason chimed in.

Troy rubbed his head. The worst thing that could have happened right then, happened. Sara walked in.

"Hey guys," she ran over to them, "Troy I am sooo sorry to here about the break up. Gabriella got over it though. I was talking to her. She already has a new boyfriend. Some guy named Allan. I don't know, she said he wore nice ties. Well anyway, I gotta order!" She winked at Troy and walked away.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Jazz Rock practices didn't get any better. Troy and Gabriella avoided each other all the time, which was hard for the rest of the herd. It was a week after the pizza parlor incident when Darbus finally cracked.

"Bolton! Montez! I've had it! Maybe you two aren't 'dating'," she made quotation marks in the air with her fingers, " anymore, but none of the other partners are 'dating' either! Now you two better grow up or you're out of here! Bolton see me after class."

After practice Troy walked over to Darbus. "I'm sorry Bolton, but you have to twirl her."

"I'm sorry Ms. Darbus, she won't let me."

"Well I have to go for now. We'll talk later." She stalked off. Troy picked up his stuff and started walking down the hall to exit the auditorium. He rushed past Gabriella not looking at her. When he left Gabriella stared after him. A single tear slid down her face.

Chad witnessed this, he had been getting his cell-phone back from Darbus, and said to himself, "I gotta do something. He ran out into the hallway. "Hey Coach!" he ran up beside Mr. Bolton, Have you seen Troy?"

"He went that way I think."

"Thanks!" Chad ran of in the direction his coach had pointed. Right as he went around corner SMACK right into someone. "Sorry," he mumbled not even looking at who it was.

"Is that all I get!?!" Taylor screamed after him. Chad stopped.

"Uh oh." He ran back and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry Tay, we'll talk more later." He was off.

Chad then saw Zeke and ran up to him. "Do you know where Troy is?

"Yeah. He just went buy. Said he was going to Science."

"He has Mr. E. in 204, right?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks man." Chad started up the stairs. He was on the first landing when he saw it. There on the top landing was Troy, but he wasn't alone. His arms were wrapped around none other than Sara Sascowski, they were kissing deeply.

**Authors Note**

**I'm really sorry this took so long. Forgive me and keep reading.**

**Thanks to everyone again. **


	5. Ice Cream Issues

**Chapter 5-Ice Cream Issues**

Chad turned and went back downstairs. He pulled out his cell phone (Darbus had given it back) and texted the herd. Everyone except Troy ad Gabriella of course. He told them to meet him at the end of the day outside by the oak tree.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Chad was on his way to the oak when he heard noise in a janitor closet. "This better not be Troy," he said to himself. He walked over to it and peered inside. Sharpay and Ryan were standing together in the small room.

"I knew they danced together, but this?" He listened as the twins fought.

"Ryan come on it's not that big of deal."

"Sharpay, you broke up Troy and Gabriella. The whole school's gonna fall apart!"

"Ryan it wasn't me it was Sara." Ryan rolled his eyes and started walking toward the door. "When the school falls down, I'm telling Chad what you did."

Chad ran for it. He sprinted to the front of the school and to the oak. "Ryan...Sharpay," Chad took a deep breath after each word. He then explained everything.

"Sara?" Taylor asked, "Sara Sascowski?"

"I'm guessing."

"Chad why didn't you say something before!?!" Taylor shouted.

"NO WAY!" Kelsi shouted. Everyone stared at her "Don't you see? Sharpay got Sara, the preppy cheerleader, to tell Gabriella she and Troy were dating, but really they aren't. And, Jason told me that Sara said Gabriella was dating Allan. But, Cindra's dating Allan. So, we need to get Troy to tell Gabriella the truth. But thing is, he doesn't know that."

"Whoa," Chad said.

"Gabriella won't believe Troy I know it," Taylor added.

"Well we have to try. Someone's got to. Before the school falls down," Jason said. Everyone laughed then Taylor and Kelsi ran off to talk to Gabriella.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"So you're saying," Gabriella said, "Sara was lying."

"Yes, that's what Taylor and Kelsi said. The three of them were sitting outside the ice-cream shoppe. Gabriella was starting to believe the story.

"Maybe I should just go talk to him," Gabriella said. Her friends smiled.

Right then Troy walked in, but he wasn't alone. His arm was wrapped around Sara's waist. Gabriella immediately had tears in her eyes. "Hey girls!" Sara shrieked running over to them. Gabriella stood up and walked around her. She couldn't stay calm anymore.

"How could you!?!" _SMACK! _She slapped him across the face. Sara ran over to him.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled.

"Gabriella," Troy said, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Troy was mad now too. "Was Allan before, after, or during me?"

Now it was Gabriella's turn to be confused, "Allan?"

"Your boyfriend!" Troy yelled.

"Stop trying to get yourself out of a mess!"

"What!?!"

"Just go away," Gabriella said now crying uncontrollably.

Scowling, Troy and Sara turned around. Troy stuffed his hand in her back pocket and the two of them walked away. Without talking to her friends Gabriella ran home.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

The next day Chad called another meeting. Taylor was mad that Chad hadn't told them about Troy and Sara kissing. "I'm sorry," he said, "I got too excited about Ryan and Sharpay, I just forgot."

"Well next time don't 'just forget' that ruined our whole plan!"

"Well anyway, what are we gonna do?" Zeke changed the subject.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go talk to the idiot best friend of mine!" Chad yelled. He didn't have to go far. He saw Troy and Sara sitting at a picnic table a few yards away. "Troy, I need to talk to you."

Troy looked at him then at Sara. "It's ok," Sara assured her boyfriend, "I'll tall to you later." She winked and walked away.

"What's up man?" Troy asked.

"What's up? What's up? How about you're going out with a cheerleader you don't even like! You told me you didn't like girls like her! You can't use her to escape your feelings for Gabriella! You're hurting yourself _and_ Gabriella! Gabriella's not even going out with Allan, Cindra is!"

"How do you know that?"

"Kelsi."

"Oh."

"Now," Chad continued, "go break up with Sara and tell Gabriella you're sorry."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Even though Troy knew everything Chad had just said was true, he was mad.

"I'm trying to help!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do!"

"Just leave me alone!" Troy jumped up and stated running. He was so mad he wasn't even paying attention. He ran right onto the road without looking. All of a sudden Chad yelled, "Troy, watch out!" It was too late. Brakes squealed. Girls screamed. Troy was lying on the road.

**Authors Note**

**I know this took a little longer. I've been busy. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. And to those still reading. sorry about Troy, I had to do it! **


	6. Released

**Chapter 7 Released **

Gabriella made daily trips to the hospital occasionally taking the guys with her. No matter how many times she drove down there, she and Troy never talked about Sara. The last time Chad had gone he invited Troy to his party.

"Not like you really need an invitation, but I'm having a party after your Jazz Rock concert. That is my birthday you know."

"I know," Troy has said, "Who's invited?"

"Pretty much the whole eleventh grade class. And guess what! There's gonna be Karaoke!" Troy just laughed.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

After 8 days of being in the hospital Troy was released. The doctor had called the Bolton's, and they had called Gabriella. "Actually," Mr. Bolton said, "You can pick him up if you want."

"I can?" she asked, "Thank you! I'll bring him straight home!"

When Gabriella got the hospital for the last time Troy was waiting for her. "I'm so glad you're coming home!" Gabriella said hugging him.

"I know," Troy agreed, "I'm breaking free!"

"Well then," Gabriella said laughing, "let's get outta here!" They walked to Gabriella car as close as they could without touching each other. When they were on the road Gabriella brought up Sara. "So, how's your girlfriend?"

"Oh Sara?" he said almost forgetting he and Gabriella weren't dating. "Um, she's good. She came to see me three times."

"That's good. I told you when you first were in the hospital we weren't gonna talk about Allan, all I wanna know is who told you we were dating?"

"I should never have believed her, but it was Sara. Of course when she told me she and I weren't dating yet."

"What do you mean you weren't dating yet? That day I broke up with you was because Sara told me you and her were dating."

"What?" Troy shouted. The two of them then told each other the story of what really happened. But that didn't change anything, Troy was still dating Sara.

"I wonder what Darbus is gonna say when she finds out I can't dance," Troy laughed.

"When will you be able to dance again?"

"Two days before the concert!"

Gabriella laughed. "I can see it now. 'What do you mean two days before the concert!?!'" Now it was Troy's turn to laugh. The two of them had a great time making fun of Darbus the whole way home. When they got to Troy's house Gabriella got out to say bye. They were standing really close to each other.

"Well," Troy said, "I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah."

They were leaning closer and closer to each other. Suddenly Troy's cell phone started blaring. He looked down to see who it was. "One second." He turned around and answered his phone.

"Hey Sara."

Gabriella's heart sank. It was his real girlfriend. Without saying bye she turned and drove away.

"Ok bye," Troy hung up his phone. He turned and saw Gabriella's car driving away. Rubbing his hair he sighed, "I can't do this. Why can't I just tell her I still love her?"

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

The next day Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason walked into school, Troy on crutches. They were headed toward Gabriella's locker, where the girls always met, and Troy was telling the story of his car ride home.

"Wait," Chad ordered, "You almost kissed your ex?"

"Yeah, and I would have if _Sara_ hadn't called." He said Sara's name with disgust.

"Dude, you've got a major problem," Zeke said.

"You're telling me," Troy said dreamily as Gabriella came into view.

"Dude, shut your mouth you're starting to drool." Chad joked. Troy came back down to Earth and slapped his best friend on the back of the head.

"What's up boys?" Gabriella asked smiling at Troy, "Where's Sara?"

"I don't know I haven't seen her," Troy answered.

Gabriella nodded. "Sorry I left yesterday. I didn't want to interfere with anything."

"Oh no, it's ok," Troy answered lamely.

"How's your ankle feel? And your ribs?"

"My ribs are fine. I mean obviously if someone applied a lot of pressure to them, but why would anyone-"he realized he was rambling and moved onto his ankle. "My ankle feels fine, but I obviously can't walk on it," he said motioning to his crutches. "I hate using them."

"Oh, I figured you would," Gabriella said sounding sorry.

Troy noticed everyone sneaking away and decided to bring them back to the conversation.

"Think about it this way, maybe now Chad will carry my books!" They were forced to stop sneaking and turned toward Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella laughed at Troy's statement. Right then the bell rang and the herd was forced to go separate ways. Troy and Chad headed off for math. When that was over they had to split so Troy could go to Jazz Rock.

"Have fun in Jazz Rock... with your partner," Chad added winking. Troy rolled his eyes and walked away.

They were just starting the love song when Sara walked in declaring she had a message for Darbus. "After the song dear," she said.

"I love you!" the song ended right as the bell rang. Gabriella and Troy had a great rehearsal. Troy just singing of course. They were about to walk away when Sara ran up behind them and slipped her hand into Troy's. "Hey Troy," she said in a baby voice, "Hi," she said shortly to Gabriella. Gabriella gave a short smile and walked off.

"You know Troy; I don't like you singing I love you to other girls."

"Come on Sara it's just a song."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Troy answered, "I gotta get goin before I'm late. See ya later." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off.

**Author's Note**

**I know I say this often, but sorry for the pause between chapters!! I'll try to keep that from happening!!! Thanks to all!!!**


	7. Sing and Party

**Chapter 7-Sing and Party**

"So you can practice tomorrow right?" Chad questioned his best friend over the phone.

"I should be able to, I mean I'm gonna be dancing, so it's the same thing right?"

"Well have you been playing at home?

"Yeah I just was."

"And how did it feel?"

"Fine."

"Alright man," Chad said, "I gotta go, I have another call coming in."

"Say hi to Tay for me," Troy said.

"How do you know it's gonna be Taylor?"

"Bye dude," Troy hung up laughing.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs

The next day Troy was in charge of practice. Everything was fine and he could dance well too. Ms. Darbus was freaking out at rehearsal because the show was in 2 days. "The show is in two days and you can't even do the easiest dance! Come on, focus! I wanna see you try-she was cut off by the sound of a cell phone. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ms. Darbus actually screamed, "WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM!?!?!?!?"

The whole room went silent. Everyone stared at a huge pink and orange purse where the sound was coming from. Darbus' purse. She turned bright red and ran over to it and pulled out a huge brick sized cell phone. "Yes. I'm teaching right now. Bye." She hung up. The entire room filled with laughter. "Take it form the beginning!" Darbus ordered throwing herself into a chair.

At the end of class Troy, Gabriella, and Kelsi were talking about what had happened.

"How funny was that?" Kelsi asked.

"I can't wait to tell Chad," Troy said, "He just got his cell phone back from her for the third time this year."

"It's not even half the school year yet," Gabriella said.

"Seriously," Kelsi agreed.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

The basketball team had another practice after school that Troy was in charge of because his dad couldn't make it. "Ok Wildcats!" he shouted, "Let's go four laps around!" Every time Troy ran practice they were hard for the team. Troy didn't mind though; he thought they were fun! Not that anyone cared, Troy didn't care if people goofed off. During that practice he also had them do passing drills, free throws, and other 'fun stuff'. The thing was if you missed a shot you had to run up and down the bleachers making animal sounds!

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Two days later the auditorium was packed with people waiting to watch the Jazz Rock show. Mrs. Montez, the Bolton's, and the herd minus Kelsi, who was playing the piano for the show, were all sitting together in the crowd.

Backstage Gabriella and Troy were talking. "I don't know why I get so nervous before every show!" Gabriella said pacing in front of Troy who was smiling in spite of himself. She was wearing a blue skirt with yellow sunflowers on it, and a nice, yellow, hooded, zip-up sweater. Troy was wearing a long sleeve whit button down shirt and a red tie.

"It's ok," Troy comforted her, "It's natural."

"You're not nervous!" she pointed out.

"I'm used to it, from basketball."

"Oh," she said smiling, "your real stage." For the second time since they had broken up they found themselves leaning towards each other. This time it was Darbus that interrupted them.

"Places everyone! Get ready to go on stage!"

Everyone went on stage followed by Darbus who gave a short welcoming speech. When she was done Kelsi started the first song. They all began to sing and dance with the music. By the end of the show Ms. Darbus was the happiest Troy had ever seen her, except when he and Gabriella had sung Breaking Free.

"Great job sweetheart," Mrs. Bolton complimented her son, "and you too Gabriella." They received more compliments from their families and the herd. Chad was almost as excited as Darbus.

"Excellent!" Ms. Darbus shouted giving Troy and Gabriella a huge hug, "Bravo!"

"Brava!" Carolyn shouted. Darbus squealed with glee before running off.

"So everyone's coming to my party right?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," they all said.

"Oh mom can you give me a ride?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll take you," Troy offered, "I have my own car here."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Troy," Mrs. Montez said.

They were in the parking lot before Sara caught up with Troy and Gabriella.

"Troy can you give me a ride?"

"To Chad's?"

"Of course!" she giggled.

"Ok but I'm taking Gabriella too."

"Your car has a back seat right?"

Gabriella could tell Troy was mad. He walked over to his car and opened the back seat door.

"Here you go...Sara."

She looked at him confused but climbed in. He then opened the front seat door and let Gabriella

in.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

When they got to Chad's the party was huge. There were people everywhere and the music was

extremely loud. "Hey man!" Chad called, "Everyones been waiting for you!"

"Why's that?"

"You're up!" He tossed Troy a microphone. Troy rolled his eyes. Suddenly everyone starting

chanting for Troy.

"Ok! Ok!"

"Good luck honey," Sara said so Gabriella could here.

Troy ignored her and walked on the stage. "Now you guys probably expect me to sing a long

song you can all sing along to, but I'm not. Since its Chad's birthday, I have a special song for

him. Not to sound gay or anything," he added. Everyone laughed. "Here we go!"

"_He always runs to the cafeteria to eat some food! Because he's a fat basketball dude! Number _

_zero eight with the big poofy hair that bounce like this! _ (Troy bounced his hands over his head

signaling Chad's hair) _He's Chad...He's Chad!" _Troy finished his rap and jumped off the stage.

Everyone laughed and cheered, but no one as loud as Chad. Everyone gathered around Troy.

"That was sweet man!" Chad yelled.

Troy saw Gabriella's face over the crowd and winked at her before receiving more compliments.

Troy and the guys got away to a quieter place and were talking. "Dude are you ok?" Jason

asked Troy.

"Just do it man!" Chad urged, "Go break up with her."

"What if she slaps me?" Troy asked seriously.

The three other boys held back a laugh. "Why don't you do it over the microphone, then she

won't be near you," Zeke suggested.

"Yeah!" Troy shouted jumping up.

"Excuse me!" he shouted waling onto the stage, "Can I have your attention? I have an

announcement to make! This is for someone who always makes me sing for her, so no I'm going

to. This is for my girlfriend, Sara Sacowski." He could see Sara suddenly get really happy.

Gabriella immediately had tears in her eyes. She tried to run but Chad was near her and held her

back.

Troy began to sing to the tune of _Start of Something New_.

'This is supposed to be _our_ song,' Gabriella though furious at Troy for singing it to someone else.

But then she listened to what Troy was saying.

_This could be the end of me and you!_

_It feels so wrong to be here with you_

_And now, I can't look in your eyes!_

_Cause I can feel in my heart!_

_The end of me an you!!_

"Are you breaking up with me!?!" Sara shouted.

"I'm sorry Sara, I can't date you when I'm in love with someone else." He looked directly at

Gabriella and the music switched to _Always There Beside Me. _

"_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see,_

_That you were always there beside me!_

_Thought I was alone, with no one to hold!_

_But you were always there beside me!_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_I never had someone that knows me like you do!_

_And I've never had someone; I love as much as you!"_

When he was done he jumped off the stage and ran to Gabriella. Everyone between the two of

them split. When he got to her they started kissing before they knew what had happened. They

broke apart and stared into each others eyes before kissing again. Everyone clapped and cheered.

When they came apart again the basket ball team ran over to them and picked them up, everyone

continued clapping. They clasped each others hands and waved to everyone.

"Chad put them down!" Taylor whispered in his ear, Let them go be alone!"

"Coming down!" Chad shouted.

They put them down and Troy stared running, still holding Gabriella's hand. He stopped when

they were in the front yard.

"Why don't we sit down for awhile," Troy suggested motioning to the porch swing.

"Ok."

"Everyone was pretty excited huh?"

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed, "Especially Chad." They both laughed.

"He hated her," Troy said, "Everyone did."

"Oh Troy, I didn't hate her."

"Gabriella its ok," Troy assured her, "You're allowed to hate people."

She smiled.

"You know," Troy went on, "I don't know why I ever asked her out. I guess cause you were

dating Allan. Which you weren't."

She cut him off with a kiss. "Don't worry about that right now."

"Sorry I kissed you in front of everybody, I know we usually don't like doing that, I couldn't help

it."

"Don't worry about that either. Let's go have some fun. Sing and dance you know."

Troy smiled, laced his fingers back into hers, and walked her back to the party area.

**Author's Note**

**Like always, thanks for waiting. The Chad song has an inner meaning with my friends and **

**I!!! Well. here it is...the chapter you've been waiting for! Believe me...I've been waiting **

**for them to get together again too! **


	8. 6 Days

**Chapter 8-6 Days**

The next day Troy practically skipped to his locker. "Dude," Chad shouted, "Slow down! It's too early to be doing...whatever it is you're doing!"

"You can take your time, but I don't feel like it! He he!"

"Gaybo."

"Hey Gabriella!"

"Hi Troy," she couldn't help but to smile at how excited he was.

"Gabriella," Troy said getting serious, "I forgot ask you something yesterday, will you go out with me?"

"I love you Troy!" she squealed throwing herself in his arms, "and yes of course."

"I love you too," he whispered hugging her as hard as he could. He looked over his girlfriends shoulder and saw Troy finally coming around the corner.

"Dad alert," Chad whispered. Troy got the message and let go of Gabriella just in time to see his dad come around the corner.

"Hey Troy can I talk to you?" he asked. Troy walked over to his dad nervously.

"Son, I'm gonna need you to run practice again. Carolyn has a parent teacher conference and your mother-"

"Its ok dad, I got it," Troy cut him off, "Have a great day!" He ran back over to his friends. "It's ok," he assured them, "I'm only running practice!"

"Your dad doesn't know about us does he?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella it's just the whole you, Sara, you again thing."

"Too much for him to handle?" The two laughed.

"Am I missing something," Chad asked.

"Yeah," they said together.

"I'm freaked out."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Get ready for another hard practice," Chad told the team before Troy came in, "Troy's running it."

"Ok Wildcats! On the line!" Troy yelled coming into the gym. The team lined up obediently. "Danforth, Cross, Klick, Bayer, Johnson, Dailey go put on your white jerseys! Everyone else, on that side of the gym." When everyone else came back he continued. "Ok . Set up for a scrimmage! We're playing a game all practice!"

He started the game and after he scored his sixth shot he ran to the top of the bleachers. "Soarin! Flyin! There's not a shot Troy Bolton can't make!" He sang loudly to the tune of "Breakin Free".

Gabriella happened to be walking by so she walked in. Troy saw her and shouted, "Time out!" He ran down the bleachers and attempted cart wheels over to Gabriella.

"This is a closed practice miss," he said faking his dads voice.

"Oh I'm sorry sir," Gabriella said back.

"Oh I know you!" Troy went on, "You're the detention buddy!"

Gabriella laughed, "You really shouldn't make fun of your dad."

"I'm just playing," he answered defensively.

Taylor came marched into the gym. "Gabriella we're having a meeting."

"Coming." Without another word Gabriella ran from the gym. Troy skipped back to his spot ready to play. The guys laughed and shook their heads.

As Troy ended the practice there was a knock on the gym door. "Come in!" Troy shouted.

Sharpay and Ryan marched in together right over to Troy. "I have a message," Sharpay stated, "It's from Mr. Matsui. He says your big game had been rescheduled. Instead of being in 16 days, it's in 6."

"Are you serious?" Troy shouted. Sharpay nodded.

"Ugh!" Troy grunted whipping the basketball he was holding at the wall. It bounced back and hit Ryan in the back of the head.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Sharpay squealed helping her dizzy brother to his feet, "Let's get out of here!"

"What are we gonna do man?" Chad asked.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do!" Troy shouted, "It's their fault the game was rescheduled, so we're gonna practice harder and CRUSH THEM! Everyone just go home. I WAS extremely happy." Troy stormed off.

"Whoa, I've never seen him that mad," Zeke stated.

"Me neither," Chad said, "And I've been his best friend his entire life."

"What about when he and Gabriella fought?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah," Zeke agreed, "THAT was scary."

"Jason you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?!" Chad shouted.

"What?" Jason asked.

Chad pulled out his phone and called Gabriella.

"Hello."

"Gabriella we need you in the gym."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah just come quick," Chad said hanging up.

"Tay I gotta go to the gym real quick."

"Was that Chad," she asked.

"Yeah."

"This better be important."

Gabriella ran to the gym and Chad greeted her happily. "Just come over here," he ordered pulling out his phone again. "Troy please just come out here. Because there's someone that wants to see you. Hurry. Bye." Chad finished, "He is so stubborn when he's mad."

"Why's he mad?" Gabriella asked. Chad explained it to her. Right as he finished Troy came out of the locker room and saw everyone starting to leave. Troy looked up and couldn't help but to smile when he saw Gabriella.

"So Chad sent you her to cheer me up huh?"

"He sent me here to try."

Troy laughed and walked over to her taking her in his arms. "I think this might work," he said.

"Come on Troy it can't be that bad. I mean, you guys are the Wildcats, you can beat anyone."

"I don't know about that."

"I do," Gabriella assured him, "you're my #1 Wildcat." Troy kissed her and they just stood there for a few minutes. Gabriella pulled away and said, "And you always will be." And kissed him again.

**Author's Note**

**Yeah! Another chapter!!! I know Troy's a little strange, but everyone goes crazy sometime!!! Thanks to all!! Please review!!!!!**


	9. Troy, Calm Down

**Chapter 9-Troy, Calm Down**

"All right everyone over here!" Coach Bolton was back. "We have two more practices until the game! Only two! We're gonna be here after school for those two for three hours! Practice is over right now, but you all have a job to do at home. Your job is to eat, sleep, and breathe basketball until and during the game. You do that, and we'll beat the Southside Cavaliers no problem!"

"What team!?" Chad started.

"Wildcats!"

"What team!?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!"

"Get cha head in the game!"

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

It was Thursday night, practice had just ended, and the big game was the next day. The whole team was stressed, but no one was as bad as Troy.

"Hey dude," Chad said to Troy.

"Who's there!?" Troy asked nervously whipping around.

"I was just gonna ask you what you were doing tonight."

"Oh." Suddenly Troy's cell phone rang. "What is that!?" he screamed in a high pitch voice.

"Dude, you sound like Darbus," Jason laughed.

"It's your phone," Chad said sympathetically.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Meanwhile, Taylor and Gabriella were at the mall. "He's not answering," Gabriella said.

"Maybe they're still practicing," Taylor suggested.

Gabriella was about to hang up when Troy answered. "Hello?"

"Troy? Is everything ok?" She heard a scrambling on the other end and Chad was talking.

"Troy's in like a tense, stressed out, shock type thing. For example, his own cell phone scared him. Bye," Chad said quickly.

"Hey Gabriella, sorry about that," Troy was back.

"It's ok. I'll tell you what. Why don't you go home for a little, and then come over to my house around eight."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Love you?" Taylor asked.

"Is there a problem?" Gabriella asked jokingly.

Taylor just laughed. "What do you wanna do now?" she asked.

"How about we hit the food court?" Gabriella suggested. The two girls went to the food court and a few minutes later were sitting down with there food.

"So, have you heard anything about Kelsi and Jason?" Taylor asked.

"Last thing I heard they were just friends. Jason really needs to make his move."

"Definitely," Taylor agreed laughing.

"You know what I did hear though?" Gabriella asked, "Ryan and Cindra!"

"What!?" Taylor exclaimed, "But I thought Allan was with Cindra!"

"Allan broke up with her and asked Sharpay out!"

"That's crazy! How do you know all that?" Taylor asked.

"Troy's the most popular kid in school, people tell him everything."

"Well," Taylor said, "Maybe we should leave so you can be ready when Troy comes."

"Ok, but it's only 6:30," Gabriella said.

"Don't you wanna make sure you look absolutely beautiful?"

"Troy doesn't care," Gabriella laughed, "does Chad?"

"I don't know. But if he has a problem with the way I dress, that's his problem." The two girls laughed and walked out of the mall.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Knock. Knock. Gabriella went to open the door. She was wearing a powder blue tank top and light pink shorts. She opened the door and let Troy in. He was wearing a white muscle t-shirt and long basketball shorts the color of Gabriella's shirt.

"You look hot," he said.

"So do you," she giggled as they walked into the living room.

"I was debating on wearing a hat," Troy said.

"You don't need one," she assured him, "It would only cover up the hair I love!"

Troy laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Is that the only thing you love about me?"

"Of course not," she replied. "So I heard you were stressed today," she said completely changing the subject.

"Well, I don't know about that," he denied.

Gabriella stared at him.

"Well maybe a little," he gave in.

"Are you still?" she asked.

"Not as much."

"Let me help you," she begged sticking out her bottom lip. Not able to resist Troy let Gabriella took his hand and lead him to the couch. He obediently laid down when she gave him a little shove. She then kneeled on the ground next to him and started massaging his temples.

"Just relax," she said soothingly, "Forget about everything except the sound of my voice."

A small smile slid onto Troy's face.

What they didn't know, was right as Gabriella was rubbing Troy's head, her mom had silently come into the house. She was watching them from the doorway smiling.

"Thanks Gabi," Troy mumbled, "It's ok to call you Gabi, right?"

"My mom is the only one that calls me that. But your as to me as her."

"Is that a yes?" Troy asked.

Gabriella leaned over him and kissed him. When they broke apart Gabriella continued rubbing Troy's head.

"I've never had an upside down kiss before," Troy said making Gabriella laugh.

Mrs. Montez quietly walked upstairs still smiling.

"Why are you so stressed about this game?" Gabriella asked, "You're gonna be fine."

Troy scooted over letting Gabriella sit on the couch next to him. While he thought they heard the squeaking of a floor board. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"My mom must be home!"

"Well I better go then," Troy said standing up.

"Bye. I love you."

Troy left.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks to all. Troy is kinda crazy in some of these chapters, I know but everyone is sometimes.**

**Please keep reviewing!!**

**And I'm sad to say, but my story is almost over!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

**Please, please, please forgive me for the long break. I have been working on another story that I haven't posted yet. It will be up soon, so keep a lookout for it. Read about it more at the end. For now, I think you've waited long enough. Thanks to all those who didn't give up on me.**

Chapter 10 What Could Be Better

Troy awoke the next morning ready for the game. He got out of bed and walked to the shower. He then walked to his room put on the long sleeve and matching pants Wildcat warm up suit. He packed his book bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"You look like you're in a trance," Rose told her brother.

"She's right," Mr. Bolton agreed, "Wake up Troy!"

Troy looked up and around as if he didn't know where he was. "I'm awake," he declared, "Let's go." He grabbed the box of Cheex-its off the counter and headed to the car. His dad was right behind him.

"You ready for this?" he asked his son when they were in the car.

"Of course I am."

"You know the whole school is gonna be there."

"Yep."

"The whole school loves you Troy."

"Unless we lose," Troy said smiling to himself.

"We're not gonna lose Troy!" the coach said getting excited.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

The day went by with people constantly telling Troy and the team good luck until it was finally time. The whole team had stayed after school preparing for two and a half hours. Now it was 5:15, 15 minutes until game time. The team was in the locker room in there warm up suits. They heard clapping which signaled the other team starting to warm up.

"Let's go," Troy said.

He stood up and he and the team started jumping, running, and screaming through the hallway that lead them to the gym. They made it to the gym and the noise was tremendous. Over half the gym was filled with red and white fans. The blue and gold section was weak.

Fifteen minutes later the teams retreated to the locker rooms to change. An announcer came on and announced the other team first. Then it was the Wildcats turn. The last two names announced were of course, "Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton!" The two best friends ran back onto the court now wearing their game jerseys. The gym was once again filled with screaming so loud it hurt their ears.

"One, two, three!" The referee shouted blowing his whistle.

The first play of the game consisted of Chad running the length of the court and missing a lay-up. The Wildcats fans shook their heads and the Cavaliers cheered. The next important thing that happened was a Cavalier scoring a three pointer. Coach Bolton slammed his fist on a nearby table. Next, Jason got the ball and passed it to Troy. Troy dribbled the length of the court and tied up the game.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

It was now the last quarter. Five minutes remained on the clock. South Side High was up by 3 and Zeke had the ball. He was dribbling down the court. Someone pressured him and he passed to Jason who immediately shot and scored 3 points. There was now 3 minutes left and the game was all tied up.

The plan was to no matter what get the ball to Troy. Troy got the ball just like they had planned, but a opponent was on him. He faked left, broke right, and jumped.

'Just a little further,' he thought until- he got it! He shoved the ball through the night net and grabbed the rim.

"Whooooo!" Troy screamed with the rest of the crowd and team. He dropped just as the last second ticked down. His cheering teammates caught him and held him high. Everyone was screaming but Troy was scanning the crowds for one person. The team put him down and before he saw that one person Coach Bolton ran over. Troy was surrounded, the whole crowd shoved onto the court. But he caught a glimpse of her.

"Excuse me, I'll be back," he said pushing through the crowd.

He grabbed Gabriella's hand and the two ran out of thee gym.

"Let them go!" Chad shouted, "We don't need them!"

The band started to play and Chad began to dance. The crowd spread apart and watched the team

break it down.

"Troy doesn't know what he's missing!"

Troy, however, was outside with his arms wrapped around Gabriella.

"Great game Wildcat," she whispered in his ear.

"I couldn't have done it without you in the crowd."

"I seriously doubt that. Which reminds me, what are you doing out here? You should be in there partying, you guys just won another huge game. Go!"

"Ok, only if you come with me."

Gabriella smiled and pulled him back to the gym.

As soon as they walked in they saw the team and their girlfriends dancing. They ran to join in the fun. Troy started dancing around like crazy.

"BREAK DANCE! BREAK DANCE!" people shouted.

The team mad e a space for Troy and he started to spin around and around. He got back up and the whole team started to dance again. Troy grabbed Gabriella and spun her around. Chad then did his famous move and interrupted them.

"You keep this game ball captain," Chad shouted over the music.

"I promise I will!" Troy shouted back. Chad pulled Troy into a head lock and gave him a huge noogie before running off. Troy turned back to Gabriella who was laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"You hair."

Troy shook his head getting his hair out of his face. He then grabbed Gabriella and pulled her into a big swooping kiss. When they broke apart Troy kept his arms around her waist. Her arms slinked around his neck.

"I love you Gabriella Claire Montez."

"I love you too Troy Charlie Bolton," Gabriella whispered back, "My number one Wildcat."

THE END

**Authors' Note**

**!!!!!!NEXT STORY INFO!!!!! My next story is going to be posted by my other BFF. Her penn name is kiskigirl1421. So look for it there. Like I said it's not posted yet, but will be soon. The title is Officer Bolton. Got that?**

**All right, about this story. This is sadly the end. Thanks to all who stayed with me and to my BFF for posting this. I couldn't have done this without you all!! I know their middle names don't sound the best together, but they have an inner meaning!! Look for Officer Bolton!!!**


End file.
